1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects a liquid.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is a known liquid ejecting apparatus in this type provided with a table on which media are mounted, a recording head which ejects an ink to the media, a Y-bar which holds the recording head to be movable in a scanning direction, and an air flow generation mechanism which generates an air flow (in a gap) between the recording head and the media (refer to JP-A-2011-143657). This air flow generation mechanism removes an ink mist and the like scattered on the media by generating the air flow between the recording head and the media.
However, in a recording apparatus in the related art, since an ink mist is removed by generating the air flow around only the gap between the recording head and the media in the configuration, the ink mist scattered above the media can be removed, but there is a problem that the ink mist scattered more upper cannot be removed effectively. In other words, the air flow is not generated by the air flow generation mechanism in a space other than the surroundings of the gap, and thus, an atmosphere including the ink mist stays. As a result, the ink mist adheres to a mechanism (for example, control linear scale provided in Y-bar) positioned in the space, thereby causing a problem of occurrence of inconvenience in a recording control and the like.